Le dueil d'une Nation mais la solidarité des autres
by World-Star
Summary: (attentat le 7 janvier à Charlie Hebdo) France ne sait pas ce qui s'est produit dans les rues de Paris , mais ça il ne tardera pas à l'apprendre... (RePost)
1. Chapter 1

Il était seul dans ce cimetière ce matin là , un bouquet de fleurs blanches à la main.

-Alors Jeanne ? Comment vas tu depuis ? La nouvelle année vient tout juste de débuter tu sais... J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir la commencer de bon pieds...

Il parla ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes , qui se transforma vite en heure. Il aurait put passer la journée à lui parler ainsi , à cette fille , qui avait tant d'audace.

Une fois de retour à la réalité , France se leva du lit où il avait passé sa nuit. Il était en Angleterre et plus présicément chez Angleterre avec le reste des nations : Chine , Russie , Italie , Japon , Allemagne , Amérique et puis bien d'autre , mais qui elles , sont reparties de bon matin. Alors , France qui fut le premier levé , étonnammant avec tout les verres de vin qu'il avait engloutit , débarassa le désordre. Après tout , il se devait d'être un homme gallant , même chez ce stupide rosbif. Il débarassa , silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller les autres qui étais entassés sur le canapé.

-Et dire que jamais à l'époque , je n'aurais penser passer le nouvel an chez Angleterre...

Il rit de cette idée , on n'était plus vraiment le nouvel an … Le 7 janvier , le temps passe plus vite qu'il ne le pensais. Il étais 10 heures environs , et France se sentait barbouillé , il pouvait passer autre. Mais cette sensation lui étais mauvaise , et ne lui plaisait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine , stupid frog ?!

-De mauvaise humeur dès le matin ! Les Anglais on des capacités insoupçonnées …Plaisanta France.

Angleterre prépara un thé pour lui et France , c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait préparer sans que le résultat ne ressemble à... à rien justemment.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de te réveiller si tôt ? Déclara Angleterre

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Enfin , j'ai mal dormis cette nuit donc j'ai préféré me lever et nettoyer mon désordre.

-Trop gentil de ta part... Ironisa l'Anglais

Il plaisanta un moment autour de leurs tasses de thé , que France fit l'effort d'aprécier malgrès qu'il ne soit pas fan de cette boisson anglaise. Il ramassa le reste du désordre ensemble , comme de bon camarade mais tout en ce faisant des crasses et des coups bas quand même ! France toussa à plusieurs moments , sa n'inquiètait pas l'anglais , c'était normal de tousser de temps en temps. Quand celui ci se dirigea vers la cuisine avec les tasses de thé vides , Angleterre continuait le ménage dans le salon.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre de la cuisine.

-France ! Si tu as cassé mes tass-

Il ne finit pas ça phrase , pas quand il vut France au sol crachant du sang pendant qu'il toussait à répétition. Il était là par terre , on aurait dit qu'il agonisait … Pourquoi ? Angleterre ne comprenais pas cette réaction , mais la dernière chose que vit France c'est l'Anglais appeler de l'aide.

A ce moment là il était 10 heures et 15 minutes

**~oOoOoO~**

**-L'attentat qui s'est déroulé il y a de ça maintenant quelques heures...**

A ces mots France reprit connaissance , autour de lui , on pouvait voire toute les autres nations. Canada semblait être là aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui mes arrivé ?

C 'était les questions qui tourmentait France , il était embrouillé , perdu et brisé … Oui , France semblait brisé , son regard bleuté avait perdu de sa beauté , il était pâle et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Quelque chose se brisait en lui , une chose le déchirait et cela lui fesait mal.

-Grand frère France ?! Cria Italie, la nation toujours joyeuse et enjoué malgrès les difficultés qu'elle traversait.

-Papa … ! Chuchota Canada , qui semblait avoir une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Quand Angleterre entendit ces mots , il éteigna de suite la télévision et détourna le regard de France , comme par pitié. Un silence pesant et surtout gênant pour France qui semblait visiblement ne pas conaître une chose importante.

-Pourquoi parlait t'il d'un attentat ? C'est … C'est un rappel du 11 septembre .. ?

Mais France savait , il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il savait que ça le concernait lui , mais personne n'eut le courage de lui répondre.

-Que ce passe t'il bon sang ?! Faut t'il que j 'ai l'agréable surprise de le découvrir moi même ?!

France avait à ce moment là , les mêmes yeux qu'à l'époque Napoléonienne , des yeux cruels et non ceux d'un grand frère protecteur. Amérique décida de lui parler , de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé et ce qui se passe en ce moment , après tout il devait se comporter en Héro , non ..?

-Un attentat … A Paris. ? Et cela a fait 12 morts ? Tué par des français... Par des français..

France ne cessait de répéter de répéter ces trois derniers mots. Avant de relever vivement la tête et d'être pris d'une folie furieuse.

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ces Français on été tué par des Français ?! Quelqu'un peut me répondre ?! La cause ne paut pas être des dessins ! Ca ne se peut pas , je suis France ! Un pays qui a acquis les libertés de presse non ? Où est la fraternité de ma devise national ? Où est ma liberté de ma devise ? Expliquez moi ! Par pitié que l'on m'explique !

Mais personne ne put expliquer cet acte , personne ne put répondre à France. A vrai dire les nations étaient toute en partie choquées... Même Russie ne put cacher ça haine de cet attentat. Ils étaient aussi choqués de voire France ainsi... Il n'était plus remplie de joie et d'amour mais de frustration d'incompréhension face à cette situation. Il recommença à tousser et par conséquent à cracher du sang sur sa blouse blanche d'hôpital.

-Remettez les informations... S'il vous plaît … Dît t'il plus calmement.

Angleterre ne pouvait pas lui dire non , il n'aimerait pas être dans cette situation... Alors il ralluma la télé et traduisa tout ce qui était dit de l'anglais au français , se doutant que France n'aurais certainement pas envie de faire l'effort de traduire dans cet état. Plus Angleterre lui traduisait les informations , plus cela lui était compliqué de retenir ces larmes. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait , lui aussi à déjà été victime d'un attentat terroriste , mais pas pour les mêmes raisons... Amérique , lui , c'était laissé allez par les sentiments et ne cessait de répéter que les Héros ne devaient pas pleurer. Mais quand il vu son chef d' Etat prendre la parole pendant un court instant , il ne put se retenir.

Le temps passa et France semblait être déconnecté de ce qui se passait , il ne pouvait pas le croire , il ne voulait pas commencer l'année comme ça. Peu à peu la chambre d'hôpital se vida , les nations rentraient chez elles pour être au côté de leur chef d' Etat. Seul Angleterre était resté , ça ne le gênait pas de tenir compagnie à France. Il était 18 heures et les deux Français ayant commis cette acte fûrent traqués , les frontières étaient fermé avec l'aide des Belges , et les Américains avaient proposés leur aide , tout le monde plaignait la France et les Français , tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur cet attentat qui avais pour raison un dessin caricatural ...

-France...Je...Je dois te laisser , je suis désolé mais mon ministre ma convoqué pour cet heure et...

Non , même en disant cela l'Anglais semblait se repprocher de ne peut pas pouvoir soutenir France plus longtemps. Il s'apprétait à franchir le pas de la porte.

-...England... Prononça France avec une voix triste et presque absente.

-Pourrais je te serrer dans mes bras.. ? C'est juste pour évacuer cette nouvelle pour essayer de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase , il éclata en sanglot. Angleterre le laissa le serrer dans ces bras , il n'avait eu aucune visite à part les nations et il était restait presque muet sur cette affaire.

-Est ce que je peux te faire part de mes ressentis , est ce que je peux … Je peux me confier à toi ? Juste cette fois... S'il te plait Angleterre...

Angleterre serra aussi France pour lui faire comprendre _**qu'il n'est pas seul.**_

-Mes principes on été violés , ma liberté s'est fait déchirer et la fraternité ne cesse de ce diviser. Je ne sais pas comment va finir cette histoire... Il y a eu 12 morts , ils auraient put en faire plus mais il n'en fut rien fort heureusement , ces morts...N'avait rien fait d'illégales , ils avaient juste exposés leurs opinions … Ce qui es légale chez moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis blessé , que deux Français ce sont attaqué à la France , à moi. Je...

Il ne put allez plus loins ces émotions avait repris le dessus et tomba à genoux devant celui , qui autrefois lui a provoqué ce même mal ,il s'accrochait à sa veste et pleurait. Il pleurait pour lui , il pleurait pour les morts et les blessés , il pleurait de rages mais il pleurait aussi la tristesse des Français.

-Re..Relève toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être à genoux et pleurer devant moi !

Mais cela n'y faisais rien , France restait à genoux , il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il n'y pouvait rien , lui aussi parfois était térriblement humain.

Mais il finissa par lacher Angleterre , qui se retourna et qui quitta la pièce en disant juste quelques mots :

-Tout mes condoléances...

Alors France resta seul dans cette pièce blanche qui semblait si froide. On l'avait autorisé à rentrer chez lui mais à l'hôpital où chez lui , quelle différence ? Il loua une chambre d'hôtel pour revenir chez lui plus tard , à Paris pour voire comment réagissait les français. Il ne voulait pas allumer la télé , ou lire les journeaux Anglais alors il se replia sur internet.

Il ne put resister longtemps et se renseigna sur l'affaire mais un titre de vidéo l'avait attiré :

_La France en deuil , le monde entier derrière elle pour la soutenir._

Il regarda la vidéo , encore et encore. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux , encore une fois de plus il pleurait mais cette fois c'était par joie. Plus il la regardait , plus il souriait. On pouvait y voire les Anglais chanter la Marseillaise ! Comment France ne pouvait t'il pas esquisser un sourire ?

_« Je suis Charlie »_ Cette phrase était affichée sur des pancartes en France mais pas seulement , au USA , au Royaume-Uni , au Japon , en Allemagne , en Argentine , en Brésil , en Italie , en Espagne... Et tant d'autre , tant d'autre pensait à cet attentat qui c'était déroulé en France , tant d'autre pensait à la peine que cet attentat à engendré.

_« Nous sommes tous français car nous défendons tous la liberté d'expression » _

Cette phrase qui a été dit par le chef de Italie avait touché France , mais tant d'autre encore.

France état touché par ce geste que lui offrait le monde et France allait se relever et sortir ces pieds de la boue , pour montrer qu'il n'est pas désarmé et qu'il a des valeurs , et des valeurs qu'il compte bien défendre pour ne pas les perdres.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes de conjugaisons ou de grammaire !

Le sujet ce cet attentat m'avais touché , mais quand j'ai vu les autres pays du monde faire des rassemblements pour cet attentat , j'ai été doublement touché je trouvais ça beau et triste à la fois. Voire tant de personnes réunis pour une seule cause juste Waouh... .!Enfin bref , je tiens à dire que ce texte ne ce veux pas offensant ! Et que encore une fois je suis désolée si j'ai laissé passer des fautes ou de petites inatention !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais écrit un autre chapitre sur cet événement mais je me devais d'imaginer la réaction de France pendant les multilples rassemblements , que j'ai trouvées symboliquement belles . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>4 jours étaient passés depuis l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo , ces hommes ayant commis cet acte on été tués , mais cela n'empêchais pas le monde d'être toujours , plus ou moins , choqué par ce crime. Alors dimanche à travers internet , les journaux , les radios et la télé il fut annoncé des points de rassemblements à travers toute la France. Dans les grandes villes , dans les villes un peu plus petites et même dans les villages. La république Française qui , à présent , ce tenait fièrement debout , accueillait un à un les invités qui étaient conviés au cortège. Allemagne , Angleterre , Mali et encore pleins d'autres étaient présents. Les nations c'était écartés de leur chef d'Etat quelques instants , à vrai dire ils leurs étaient même possible de faire le cortège avec le peuple Français.<p>

Alors ils étaient là , retroupés dans une pièce , la télé allumée montrant Paris 1 heure avant l'heure du départ du rassemblement. Espagne fut le premier à briser le silence :

-¡Et bien mi hermano ! T'es français ne sont pas en grève pour une fois !

Allemagne lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Qu'est qui te prend de déblatérer des choses comme ça , à ce moment en plus !

France c'était retourné , verre de vin à la main , avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais tu sais Espagne , c'est comme une grève ! Nous allons dans les rues et nous disons ce qui nous déplait ! Mais cette fois... Ce sont des valeurs que nous défendons.

La phrase que France venait de dire avait remit un climat de gêne envers les pays. France sentait qu'il avait dit quelque chose de plutôt froid envers Espagne. Alors il alla lui tapoter l'épaule , comme il le faisait à l'époque.

-Bien ! Il est bientôt l'heure de descendre sur la place de la république pour ceux qui veulent être parmis le peuple Français ! Le reste resteront au côté de leurs chefs d'Etat.

Et France s'éclipsa , suivit de Angleterre , Turquie , Canada , Belgique , Norvège et les deux frères Italiens , pour ne citer que eux. Les autres restèrent dans la pièce pour reprendre de diverses conversations , étaler leur point de vu sur cette affaire et même échanger des poignées de mains avec des nations qui ne leur sont pas toujours des plus amicales. Même certains pays qui étaient presque en guerre ce sont faient amicaux.

France et le reste de le troupe arrivèrent donc sur la place de la république. Vu en vrai ce rassemblement était encore plus imprésionnant. De multiples drapeaux, de multiples nationalités flottaient , et était tenus par les Français. La statut de Marianne était recouverte de morceaux de tissus avec de divers slogans inscrit dessus , mais toujours avec la même idée de liberté.

-Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde à Paris depuis 1944 ! Avoua l'Anglais.

-Vee~ Moi non plus !

France embrassa quelques Français , chanta la Marseillaise en attendant que le marche ne commence , il discuta aussi , aujourd'hui il pouvait non pas se dire République Française mais Français. Il ressentait la même chose que chaque personne présente , et le même besoin de faire passer le message que la France se tenait toujours debout et que plus jamais ils ne laisseraient passer de tels actes. Plus jamais il ne reconnaitra cette même souffrance qui la brisé , il en fait le serment. La plupart des pays était partit dans la foule , on pouvait d'ailleurs voire les frère Italiens remuer le drapeau Français et Italien sur la statue de bronze de Marianne en criant en Italien et en Français :

-Viva la Francia ! Criait Romano.

-Vive le France ! Criait Veneziano.

Pour finir ensemble sur un mixte Italien/ Français , assez marrant à entendre. France , lui,errait dans la foule , presque compacte par le manque de place au vu du nombre qui dépassait les estimations. Il était impatient que la marche commence , il était excité de voire comment cela allait se dérouler. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa première manifestation ! Loin de là ! Alors pour passer le temps il discuta , sans gêne avec le sourire bienveillant qui lui allait si bien. Il apprenait que certaines personnes était à leur première manifestation. Tu avais des personnes qui venait de loins , et même des étrangers ! Cela paraissait invraisemblable , mercredi tout le monde était en deuil et maintenant on pouvait voire de inconues se prendre par les bras pour ensuite chanter ensemble , avec le sourire. En quelques jours les Français avait put se relever et montrer qu'il était près à riposter contre ces attentats. Peut être que plus de 2 700 000 de personnes dans les rues pour 3 terroristes peut paraître exagéré pour certains... Mais ça n'empêchait pas les français d'être présent , et c'est ce qui comptait . Il défendait leurs valeurs qu'ils avaient fièrement acquis à travers les âges.

* * *

><p>Plus le cortège avançait , plus le Marseillaise retentissait , toujours plus forte et toujours aussi sincère , juste une minute de silence était venut stopper cet élans. Arrivé sur la place de la nation , le cortège restait , presque que tout les français restaient ,comme pour défendre la liberté le plus longtemps possible.<p>

Cette journée sera gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de France , juste qu'à sa mort très certainement . Plus de 50 pays était présents aujourd'hui à Paris , et on pouvait très bien le dire Paris était devenue la capitale du monde le temps d'une journée.

Alors , juste pour quelques instants , le monde se retrouve unie. Main dans la main , ils avancent. Ennemies de hier et de demain mais unies aujourd'hui , derrière une seule pensée qui est la liberté.

Angleterre était resté au côté de Canada durant tout le cortège ou plutôt Canada était resté à côté de Angleterre , jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde. Il aurait préféré rester avec son père qu' avec Angleterre , mais c'était une journée importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le gêner.

-Tu soutiendra ton père pour la suite , d'accord ?

-Evidemment... Répondit le Canadien avec une voix faible , mais que l'Anglais avait réussi à entendre malgré le brouhaha.

A la fin de cette journée une partie des personnes qui était au rassemblement c'était éclipsées , même si la place de la nation restait tranquillement animé par quelques centaines de personnes.

France était assis à un bar , regardant toute les bougies , toute les inscriptions qui rendait hommage aux victimes et qui défendait les valeurs de la nation. Il se fit rejoindre par Angleterre , qui était un des rares pays qui étaient resté jusqu'à cette heure ci.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu prévois maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai envie que cet événements nous servent à avancer dans le bon sens. Que cette solidarité qui a durée une journée entre de multiples pays dure. Mais j'en demande surement trop pour le moment !

France rigola un petit moment et éteigna sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-Bon le temps commence à se couvrir , c'était sympa de ta part de venir jusqu'en France , tu sais Amérique ma appeler tout à l'heure. Il parlait à toute vitesse , je crois qu'il blablatait du fait qu'il était déçu que son chef d'Etat n'était pas présent... Et tout ça en Anglais ! T'aurais du me laisser Amérique à l'époque , c'est embêtant de tout traduire !

Qu'il avait annoncé sur un ton de rigolade. Ils rièrent tout les deux du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé sans ce faire des crasses. Ils préfèrent en rire maintenant , que de pleurer sur le passé. Ils parlaient du futurs aussi , est ce que France allait changer à cause de l'événement du 7 janvier ? Et si oui est ce que cela sera bon pour France ou est ce que cela déjoura en sa faveure ?

Tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui c'est qu'il est toujours debout , et ce simple fait lui permet d'allez de l'avant , du moment qu'il y a des gens pour rénover le bâteau , alors il pourra continuer d'avancer. C'est ce qu'il se répète et pour le moment , ça a toujours été le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire ! Et encore une fois désolée si j'ai laissées des fautes dans mon texte !<strong>


End file.
